


all that's left is molecules of you

by pocketsofposies



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i dont know what else to add but here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsofposies/pseuds/pocketsofposies
Summary: Josie knows something's wrong with her. Maybe it's the fact that Lizzie wants her to come even if she doesn't have a date. Maybe she's just tired. Maybe it's because she knows she absolutelywon'tenjoy tonight. Because everyone else is out there with someone in their arms and someone's lips between their own, everyone else will be out there dancing with the person they want.But she goes anyway, because even if it's impossible, she still hopes the person she expects to see the least will be there.





	all that's left is molecules of you

**Author's Note:**

> based on @posieparksmen 's tweet where josie goes to a masquerade ball and doesn't realize penelope is there until the end of the night

In all honesty, while it's nice that Lizzie is being more considerate, now is the time Josie _doesn't_ want to be involved.

"It's just a night of dancing wearing a fancy mask and eating," Lizzie says from the mirror, decorating the mask in front of her eyes. She switches the color and adjusts the pattern, hoping to find what suits her.

"I just don't see the point," Josie sighs as she plops down her bed, arms spread out.

Lizzie faces her. Behind the golden, feathered mask, Josie sees her pleading eyes. "The point is spending the whole time locked in your room during prom night is just sad and we're not having it. Stay for like... an hour or something. It's a chance to see people eyeing how amazing you look and how great you dance. I even heard that Kaleb and MG are finding a way to sneak alcohol,"

"What's the point of getting everyone's attention if they don't even see you?" The twin on the bed rolls to one side before closing her eyes.

"Jo," Lizzie starts again. She walks towards her sister and pulls her to sit. "It's one night. Dance with whoever you want, have too much to drink, come back here with someone else in your bed, go to sleep,"

Josie groans in defeat. "I don't have a choice, don't I?"

The blonde breaks into a huge smile. "Yup," She walks towards the closet and pulls out her black dress. "Why are you so against going, anyway? It's not like it's our first time going to a fancy event in Salvatore,"

There's silence. Ten seconds. Fifteen. Twenty. Thirty.

"Josie?"

"It's nothing," She shakes her head. "I just... I don't feel like it, you know? One of those days,"

"Oh no," Lizzie suddenly snaps back, lifting the mask from her face. "Is it because you don't have a date?" Her eyes go wide not a second after. "Did... did you want Hope as your date? I could-"

"No! Lizzie, no, that's not it," Josie shakes her head vigorously. "I mean, that's... Hope's tongue could be down your throat for all I care. And... yeah, no, I don't have a date. But it doesn't matter," She shrugs.

Lizzie sighs of relief, a small smile playing on her lips at the mention of Hope. "What about Raf?"

"Seriously?" Josie arches a brow.

"You're right, that was stupid... Landon?"

"Sure, I'll just go with your girlfriend's ex, that's fine,"

"She's not-" Lizzie looks down, her smile slightly widening. "She's not my girlfriend,"

Josie rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say,"

"Anyway! What about MG? Kaleb? J-"

"No, no, nope, no, and no," Josie stands and grabs a mask from the box on Lizzie's bed.

"Penelope?" Lizzie brings up. There's silence again.

"What about Penelope?" The brunette asks, though it comes out as a mumble.

"I don't know, what about her?"

"If you've hit your head and forgotten, she left for Belgium, so I don't know what you're talking about," She faces the mirror and fixes the mask on her face. It's black with navy blue lines making complicated patterns all over it.

"I'm... I'm not talking about the prom, Jo,"

"Still don't know what you're talking about,"

"You do, though," Lizzie locks eyes with her from the mirror. "You've been acting weird ever since she left. At first I thought it was because you were mad at me, or if it was because of everything that happened with all the monsters and Triad, but things are okay now and... you aren't,"

Josie places the mask on her bed. She stares at it like it had the answers she was looking for.

"What, are you missing the devil now that she's gone or something? Is she your _The One That Got Away_ story?" Lizzie teases. Her smile fades when her sister doesn't respond. "I'm joking," She lightly hits her arm.

"I know..." Josie chuckles and looks up at her. "I know. But that's stupid. I'm glad she's gone,"

"Hey," The blonde sighs. "You can talk to me. You know that, right?"

All she could manage is a smile and a nod.

There's knocking on the door.

"Liz?" Hope's voice calls from the other side, muffled by lots of footsteps and conversations.

"Crap, is it 6:30 already?" The blood from Lizzie's face seems to drain.

"No! It's still early, I just wanted to give you something,"

Josie shoots her sister a smirk. She gestures to the door before Lizzie makes her way there, meeting her date as she opens it.

Hope places a small box in her hands. It's obvious she's nervous, eyes trained on the floor, small smile on her features. "I'll let you finish. See you in a few minutes,"

Lizzie leans against the door frame. "You look really cute when you're flustered. You look as red as the fire Josie started when-"

Josie clears her throat.

Both eyes turn to her. The two of them share giggles.

"Yeah, see you," The taller girl nods.

Hope stands on her toes to plant a kiss on her cheek before leaving.

As Lizzie shuts the door, she leans back against it and sighs dramatically.

"Not your girlfriend, huh?" Josie's eyebrows shoot up.

"Not yet," Lizzie pushes herself from the door to walk towards Josie again, which is now looking for a dress for the event.

She finds a royal blue dress that she swears was made as a match for the mask she's chosen.

"Help me fix my hair?" Lizzie nudges her. She opens the box, pulls out a gold bracelet from it and admires it like it's made of stars.

"I can't believe I agreed to going tonight," Josie groans but grabs the comb from their dresser.

After another hour, both twins stare at the mirror.

"You may _almost_ be as pretty as me and _possibly_ win Prom Queen," The blonde teases, "but at least Hope and I have a higher chance at this Hottest Couple thing. Who thought of that, anyway?"

"Obviously Kaleb. Everyone else voted yes, so my vote wouldn't have mattered if I disagreed," Josie shrugs.

There's a knock on the door again.

"Hope awaits, and so does thirdwheeling," She mutters under her breath.

— —

The night had started feeling like it's been ages. Josie sits alone on one of the couches. The other couches are full of horny teenagers that have torn their masks to make out. She could barely recognize anyone from all the masks— even her friends looked like different people.

A classical tune starts playing, signaling the students present for a dance. Near the middle, Lizzie dances with Hope, leaving almost no room for their bodies. Josie manages a smile. At least one of them is having fun. Like any other time, it's Lizzie.

She stands to leave, only for her hand to be taken. Josie sees maroon. The maroon pantsuit this person is in, accompanied by a cape stopping just above their ankles.

"Dance with me," The woman whispers, eyes twinkling behind her silver and red mask, half of it designed as a butterfly.

Josie could only keep quiet and follow her lead.

"You looked like you could use a save," The woman flashes a smile. Their hands fit each other. Her other hand rests gently but firmly on Josie's waist.

"I was about to go to my room," Josie whispers back, stepping to the side as her partner does the same.

Her partner only chuckles. Her confidence radiates with every move they make.

They switch partners. Josie pairs up with someone in a white gown partnered by a lace mask, which could only be Hope. She smiles warmly.

"Glad you stayed for the dance," Hope says. Josie tilts her head to the side, eyeing the woman in red. She turns back to her recent partner.

"Do you know that girl wearing the suit? I don't think I've ever seen her before," Her voice is set to a low whisper.

Hope looks at the girl afterwards, only to catch her gaze. The girl grins at her. "She just looked at us. She looks... familiar. But I don't think I've seen her here,"

"What?" Josie arches a brow. "Is she, like... human?"

Hope opens her mouth to answer, but is interrupted when everyone else switches partners again.

Josie ends up with her original partner. "Who are you?"

She only grins.

The taller girl feels the familiarity coming to her.

They dance naturally, but it doesn't stop her from studying this girl. Her hand goes up to touch her cheek. She thumbs the edge of the silver and red mask. Josie has to stop herself from doing what she wants to. It would be inappropriate for the masquerade.

The song reaches to the end and everyone bows.

"Meet me outside," Josie hears her whisper as the girl's head is lowered.

Her partner lifts her head. Behind the mask, her eyes are casted in a shadow, but she swears she sees her wink before leaving.

And Josie is left in the middle of the dance floor, dumbfounded.

"Hey, Josie," MG is the one to pull her out of her thoughts. "You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost,"

She looks at him and blinks a few times. "Oh, um, it's nothing-"

"Good evening everyone," Alaric speaks into the microphone. "Before we reach the end of the night, I would like to announce the students who have shown excellence throughout the event..."

Josie's attention stays towards the direction the girl had exited from as everyone else listens intently to Alaric. "I have to go. Back to my room, I mean. I'm drained,"

MG looks at her again. "Aren't you gonna stay for the announcement?"

She doesn't pay attention to anything else. Her legs seem to have a mind of their own. She doesn't hear the announcement, doesn't notice everyone looking at her as she exits.

"Well... since... she isn't here for their award, we would have to disqualify her," Alaric clears his throat before continuing.

— —

Josie stands by the main door. She stares at the back of someone just a few feet away.

The figure turns around to meet her eyes.

"Who are you?" The twin asks once again, only to be answered by the same smile.

"You really don't know, Josie?" The girl steps closer.

Josie stands shocked momentarily. Realizing the mask doesn't do anything to conceal her identity, she slowly takes it off.

"At least act like you're happy to see me again," The girl giggles.

It was all too familiar.

They stand in front of each other for a moment.

This couldn't be her. It would be too good to be true. She's gone. She left.

Josie sees black. She feels a soft, warm palm atop her eyelids. A second later, she feels warm lips on hers.

Penelope's lips. She's sure of it.

Even as the hand covering her eyes has lifted, her eyes remain closed. She feels the ghost of her lips remain. Another second later and she opens her eyes to see the girl adjusting the mask over her own.

"I'll be seeing you around, Jojo,"

With that, the girl walks away and disappears into the halls.

For the second time tonight, Josie stands there feeling lost and alone. She takes a step to follow her.

"There you are!" Lizzie's voice cuts through her train of thought— or lack thereof. "You disappeared right when daddy announced you as Prom Queen, and as your kind and considerate sister, I took the crown for you. You're welcome,"

Josie spares a glance at her twin before looking back at the hallway.

"Okay, that's it. What's going on with you today?" Lizzie takes her shoulders with both hands and shakes her.

"I just-" Josie shakes her head and blinks a few times, "I needed air. And, um, I was planning to head back afterwards, you know. Calling it a night,"

The next series of events happen in a blur. Josie doesn't take in any story Lizzie talks about. She doesn't even remember walking to their room alone after Hope dragged Lizzie away.

She just stares at the ceiling as she lays on her bed. She could still feel familiar lips on hers. She could still see dark eyes staring right back at her. She could still feel Penelope, even if she couldn't dare to hope that it was actually her.


End file.
